


A Joker in Paris

by ZxshadowxZ



Series: Thieves in Paris [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5
Genre: Akira pretends he's wise, Low-key Alya Salt?, Mari gets some advice, Thieves in Paris, what are tags? How do people do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: Playing fairly is pointless against a cheating opponent, Marinette Learned this the hard wayHowever there is someone who is more then capable of winning an unjust game
Series: Thieves in Paris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799371
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	A Joker in Paris

"what am I going to do Tikki?" The girl sighed, her back to the ally's wall, speaking to the red figure in her purse.

'Oh Mari, you don't deserve this' the creator thought, that vixen had done nothing but sow doubt in the minds of the girl's classmates since her arrival, her so-called "best friend" being the worst of all, believing every lie that fall from her tongue.

"She will never stop, and I can't help them if they WON'T LISTEN!" The hero cried out "AREN'T WE FRIENDS! Is my word worth so little to them?, I-I can understand the others giving Lila the benefit of the doubt, but I expected ALYA of all people to check what she posts on her blog"

"I guess this is it...she's won..." the girl said with a defeated sigh, 'oh Mari no, you can't give up...'

"Well now, that's hardly the attitude to fight with"

'Wait, what?' the deity thought, hiding from view Tikki could see a stranger standing at the end of the alley, a man in a dark winter coat is smiling, dark curly hair and glowing amber eyes- wait, no their grey...what was th-

"Sorry, couldn't help but overhear, from the sounds of things you've been caught in an unjust game against an opponent that can't help but cheat" The man smirked, a look of nostalgia on his face, as if recalling an old memory, "if that's the case then I only have one suggestion, be the better cheater"

'He seems so normal, but....those eyes, there's something more to them, what was that glow?'

"What, do you mean?" Mari hiccuped, clearly trying to regain composure in front of the stranger

"You want to help your friends right? Against whoever this person is? Then don't hold back, don't let pride and morals get in you're way, use every tool you have to win" with a distant look in those eyes of his he continued "Fight for you're Justice no matter what, even if it means being chained to hell itself"

The mischievous smirk returned, and the god finally saw them, countless monsters bound to this man, spewing out fire, ice and more curses then any human could ever hope to count.

'This kind of power-'

"Ah, I'm running late, Maybe I'll see you around sometime" with a wave the man turned and began to walk away, "Ahh, um thank you mister...um" the hero stumbled

"Kurusu" the Trickster called back with a wave

'- is not something a human should have....what kind of monster are you Kurusu?'

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I lied, I made another one


End file.
